FOREVER
by jeanette.miller0123chipmunk
Summary: They became bestfriends since the they met. But suddenly a "Little Miss Perfect" came in their relationship. \ Will their relationship stand out or will be completely broken? Better inside. Title changed.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Hi guys! I decided to make a long story with chapters so here you go!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Reciprocal Love-<em>**

**_-Chapter 1 : Waterproof-_**

It was a cloudy afternoon, when the chipmunks and chipettes were doing their own stuff with their bespectacled pairs. At the living room, Alvin was playing guitar hero with Brittany, he was trying to beat Brittany's high score but he couldn't. But he still tried and tried after a few moments, an argument began between them. While at the kitchen, Theodore and Eleanor was cooking a delicious desert which is a cake. Theo and Ellie left the cake inside the oven because they were in charge to clean the bedrooms today, then suddenly they smelled a burning dessert, they quickly rushed down through the stairs to see if the cake was burning...and...it was. The cake was burned. They tried to re-do the cake again but they still need to clean their room. They climb up the stairs with no such fun and continued cleaning their bedrooms. While outside, at the garden. Simon and Jeanette were watering the plants they were having fun outside, but Jeanette came inside the house to get her favorite bracelet, which Simon gave her. Then, she went back outside.

"Jeanette, Already found the bracelet?" Simon asked concernedly.

"Yep! I'm sorry-" She was been cut off by Simon.

"For what?"

"Okay, let me tell you. I'm sorry because I forgot to wear it, cause you said that I need to wear this ideal bracelet every day. remember?" Jeanette smiled nervously and slowly faded away.

"Oh, I remember that!" Simon nodded and smiled at Jeanette without any eye-contact.

Jeanette remembered something while Simon continued watering the plants.

FLASHBACK:

"Hey! Stop it Jeanette! Stop it!" Simon said angryly.

"I can't reach the tap! Opps!" Jeanette said while laughing.

"I don't want to get WEEEEEEEEEET! You can reach it, just keep trying!" Simon said in broken phrases due to the water coming from the faucet.

"Are you afraid being wet?" Jeanette smirked.

"Of course, NO!"

"Oh, really?" She said in doubt.

Jeanette reached the tap and made the water even more stronger.

"Okay, Okay, I am afraid of it!" He shouted.

Jeanette slowly reached for it again and immediately turned it off.

"We made an fountain. I guess." She commented.

"No, we didn't made a fountain. We just made a TYPHOON!" He said while he was drying his self.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>"Simon! Simon! Simon! Quick, I need to talk to you! Simon!" Jeanette shouted as she was being prepared to get Simon wet again.<p>

"Yes? What's -" He was been cut off by Jeanette.

"Sorry Simon! I wanted to play with you again." She shouted.

"Oh, NUTS!" Simon said quickly as Jeanette began to turn the faucet's tap.

"Simon! Be ready for another typhoon!" She screamed.

A surprised Jeanette saw Simon enjoying the water. She raised an eyebrow, when suddenly Simon screamed loudly, "Jeanette play with me!" he said in like-a-persuader tone. "Well I guess this is my chance to be more closer to Simon.." Jeanette's thought while leading ahead to Simon.

"Okay, let me clear it. Not afraid anymore?" Jeanette said raising her right eyebrow.

"Nope, Not anymore." Simon said proudly.

"Wait." Jeanette said running to the faucet, she turned it off and making hand signals which means she wants Simon to come.

"I'll be there!" Simon said, walking towards Jeanette.

"Okay!" Jeanette smiled.

"What is it bugging you again? Because I am not afraid of water anymore? Is it?" Simon said impatiently.

"Exactly." She said slowly.

"Because.. I... I am a waterproof." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>They spent their afternoon laughing and laughing. They went inside the house and had dried up their selves.<p>

"So, I guess you are right. You are a waterproof." She said giggling.

"Yeah, I told ya." He chuckled once more.

* * *

><p>Dave bought their food for dinner and called them.<p>

"Boys! Girls! Dinner's ready!" Dave called.

Alvin and Brittany were already calmed and started to walk towards the table. Theodore and Eleanor were done with their newly made chocolate/strawberry cake. Then last but not the least Simon and Jeanette were still walking towards the table but still laughing of the word "WATERPROOF". They were done eating their dinner but something's bugging Jeanette, that's why she can't sleep comfortably.

* * *

><p>"Dave?" As she knocked the door.<p>

"Yes, Jeanette?" Dave said.

"Something's bugging me, I can't SLEEP!" She said angrily.

"Calm down Jeanette, and tell me now. What is it?" Dave said concernedly.

"Okay, you know.. about me and Simon's closeness..? ummm.. I really liked him since before but should I make a move or should I tell him? Jeanette told Dave.

"Oh, I really think you should tell him before it is too late, but it is still your decision, to tell him now? or tell him next time? or to never tell him and keep it as a secret? Dave advised.

"Thanks Dave your the best!" She said gratefully.

"My pleasure." He nodded.

"Night Dave!" Jeanette said.

"Have a good night Jeanette." Dave said as he hugged Jeanette.

Jeanette smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : Hope you liked it. Keep on reading, please review! :D_**

**_Next Chapter : Awakening Love_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Yippie, new chapter! Sorry for keeping you guys wait like that. Keep reading.

-Reciprocal Love-

-Chapter 2 : Awakening Love-

"Another day for admiring a beautiful purple-clad chipette." Said the blue-clad chipmunk as he woke up.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Girls! Wake up!" Dave called, as he saw the news about the chipmunks and chipettes on the television.

The chipettes and chipmunks quickly rushed downstairs even though they bumped each other's body. But something happened, that they didn't even realized.

"What is it Dave?" All five asked.

"Your newly released magazine, it is already out nationwide!" Dave said proudly.

"Do you mean WORLDWIDE? Alvin murmured.

"No, Alvin." Dave said. "Okay. Well, the news is already done. We will eat breakfast!" Dave told them.

"Toaster Waffles!" They said cheerfully as they sat on their assigned chairs.

xoxoxoxo

Simon's P.O.V

"W-Wait a minute, where's Jeanette?" I noticed.

"Yea, where's Jeanette? Her sisters' asked.

"I'll find her by myself, go on and eat." I said.

"Well, he'll just find Jeanette so.. we shall continue to eat!" But before Alvin puts the waffles inside his mouth Dave gave him a do-not-do-it look.

"Alvin!" Dave almost screamed.

"Fine, Fine, Okay." Alvin said, rolling his eyes.

xoxoxoxo

"Please,... Help!" Jeanette said helplessly.

"Jeanette? Are y..you o..o..okay?" Simon said nervously.

"No, not." Her tears started falling through her cheeks.

"My dear Jeanette, please don't cry.." Simon's thought. "What, Wha..What, happened? and Why are you here?" Simon said in curiosity.

"Okay let me explain." Jeanette said while Simon was wiping her tears. "Here's what happened, Dave called us all right? So all of us rushed down from the stairs so.. I got my right hand injured because I rolled from upstairs. I don't know what to do, I tried shout from here but nobody could hear me." She said while sniffing.

"I'll call them." Simon said while having a teary eye.

But Jeanette stopped him, Jeanette grabbed Simon's right hand. Simon looked at Jeanette slowly, just a slow moment *like in the movies*.

"Simon, don't tell them." She pleased

"Bu-..But why?" He asked.

"I don't want them to panic, especially my sisters." She said having a teary eye.

"Wait, but Jeanette-" He was been cut off by Jeanette. "I know, this is bad. But could you trust me for once?" She asked.

"Okay, as long as you're really okay." Simon said with a small smile.

Jeanette smiled and she went to her bedroom waiting for Simon. Simon went to the dining room, Brittany and Eleanor listened carefully while Simon told them everything. "She's fine." He said.

"Better." Brittany said taking off her nervousness while Eleanor sighed in relief.

"I.. I will go check her again." Simon said and ran away.

"Okay, well Jeanette's okay. We shall eat." Dave said.

"YEHEY!" They said cheerfully.

"I'm really starving." Theodore said.

"Jeanette, everthing is fine." Simon told her.

"Thanks Simon, you're a truly nice friend of mine." Jeanette smiled.

"Just..a friend?" Simon cried.

"Of course not. You are my bestfriend!" Jeanette said happily but she accidentally raised her right hand. "OUCH!" She said in pain.

"Be careful!" Simon gave Jeanette a like-a-teacher look.

"Sorry.." Jeanette said, she stood up on her bed but suddenly... "Opps!" She tripped from her bed. "Simon!" Jeanette cried.

Simon ran fast as he could, he caught Jeanette and wrapped her in his arms. "Jeanette's lips are so close to mine.." Simon's though.

Simon placed Jeanette on her bed.

"Thanks Simon for saving my life." Jeanette blushed.

"No problem.." Simon blushed too.

A week passed, Jeanette's right hand was already fine. School is almost there! They were packing their things inside their bags.

"School tomorrow? What the?" Alvin said rudely.

"Don't worry Alvin, You will have many friends there, oh I mean like-JERK friends." Simon said in a declaring-like voice.

It was kinda short but please review! New Chapter next time.

Next Chapter : School & New Student


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I'm realllllly sorry, I was really busy. Oh, new chappy! Keep reading, this story is getting even more intense.. you know. HAHAHA, Just read along! 3

-Reciprocal Love-

-Chapter 3 : School & New Student-

"Kids! It's already 6:30 in the morning!" Dave shouted.

Their eyes widened when they heard it. They rushed through the bathrooms. Every chipmunk/chipette should be done taking a bath for 15 minutes, but for today, it is only for just... 2 minutes.

"Wha-? Just two minutes!" Alvin and Brittany gasped.

"Yep." Theodore said.

"No. No. No way, this is happening!" Alvin screamed.

"If you can't take it, you two will be at the last." Dave said.

"Fine we'll take it!" Alvin and Brittany finally agreed.

They were all done, Dave dropped them to school and left them with a heart-warming smile. They went to their first class.

"Wow! School, I love this!" Jeanette said happily.

"Me too." Simon said, Jeanette blushed.

"Okay folks, lets get this day started!" Alvin smirked.

Simon sat down beside Jeanette, Theodore sat beside Eleanor, Alvin has no choice, he needs to sit beside Brittany. So he does.

Miss Lily, their strict but lovely adviser walked in with a beautiful girl.

"Goodmorning Class." She said in a strickly-like voice.

"Goodmorning Miss Lily, it's nice to see you today." They greeted.

"Okay, sitdown." They all sat down. "Well, you see I'm here with a new student. Tell them your name darling." She instructed her.

"Hi, m..my name is A..Alexandria Elizabeth Watson but you can call me Ali." She said nervously and smiled.

"Well, sit there beside that guy at the back with a cap." Ms. Lily pointed out a student.

"Well, o..okay" Ali said unconfortably.

Simon's eyes admired Ali. While Brittany and Eleanor looked at Jeanette because they knew Jeanette likes Simon very much.

"I'm okay, don't worry." Jeanette sighed, but deep inside she was really jealous.

The class started, their first subject was Science! Jeanette and Simon's favorite subject as well as Ali's too.

"Oh, science! My favorite!" Ali said happily.

"That's her favorite too?" Simon raised an eyebrow at his thought.

Two subjects passed and the bell rang.

"RECESS!" Alvin shouted as the students went out of the class.

-At Cafeteria-

All six sat down on their favorite spot at the cafeteria.

"I want grades, but someone is beating me." Simon said and seemed that Jeanette has a problem, Jeanette looked down.

"Jeanette, do you think Ali is nice?" Brittany whispered.

"I..I think so.." She whispered back nervously and smiled.

"Well, let's eat!" Eleanor giggled.

The bell rang again, Recess was already done. Students went back to their classroom. All six were walking through the hallway, Simon wants to approach Jeanette but he couldn't. Miss Bailey, their english teacher, went inside the room.

"Okay, class today I will form you into groups." She announced.

"Can we at least choose our own members?" Theodore asked in a sweet voice.

"Sorry Theodore. You can't. Every group has three members." She said, everyone was shocked.

"Okay, let's start!" Miss Bailey cheered, "Group 1 - Jeanette Miller, Simon Seville and Alexandria Watson" She announced.

"O-kay." Jeanette sighed in jealousy.

"It's okay Jeanette." Brittany whispered, Jeanette smiled.

"Group 2 - Brittany Miller, Eleanor Miller and Theodore Seville" As she annouced the members of the other groups.

"Alvin was grouped with the other boys? What a lucky chance." Brittany smirked.

"Don't talk like that Brittany, it's rude." Jeanette said.

"Fine. But that's unfair he was grouped with boys and all of us shuffled, it should be girls by girls." Brittany smirked.

"Okay, your project is word meanings. Each member in a group will present a word and after that you will give the meaning. Got it?" Miss Bailey explained.

"A..Absoulutely." They all answered nervously.

"But, why do we need groups?" Alvin asked.

"Don't you want some help from them?" Miss Bailey asked and smiled.

"No, I'm fine with it." Alvin smiled.

"Okay, the deadline of this project will be next week so Keep it Up!" She said.

3 subjects and the lunch passed. It was already dismissal but Jeanette and Simon didn't talk to each other. Simon didn't got a chance to talk to her. Jeanette passed by the restrooms and saw Ali crying inside.

"A..Ali?" Jeanette nervously asked.

"Who's that?" Ali asked.

"I..its Jeanette." She said.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" She got more irritated.

"To help you." She explained.

"No need. You hated me." She cried.

"No, who said that to you?" Jeanette asked.

A/N : Ohhh! So short! Hope you liked it. Keep on reading, I will do the next chapter right now! please review! :D

Next Chapter : Secret Revealed


End file.
